Al borde del suicidio
by xygirl
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Gwen estuviese tan deprimida que pensase en suicidarse? ¿Acaso Duncan podría salvarla?  T para futuras ideas
1. Salvando una vida

**Este es un fic DxG, así que si no les gusta la pareja, no lo lean. **

**En esta hitoria tiene lugar después de Luz, Drama, Acción. TDWT no sucedió.**

**Quisiera agradecer a toaneo07 por una idea que me dio ;)**

**TDI/A/WT no me pertenece, sino a Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis.**

* * *

**Punto de vista de Gwen**

Después de ¡Luz, Drama Acción! La vida no había sido nada sencilla para mí. Cada vez que salía de mi casa por cualquier circunstancia, los fans de Courtney y/o Trent me atacaban; me lanzaban todo lo que tenían a la mano, verdura podrida, piedras, palos, me gritaban cosas horribles, decían que era una "maldita perra" por haber roto con Trent, o por haber causado tensión entre Duncan y Courtney. Algunos de los fans están muy obsesionados, ellos quieren desquitar su ira con migo, pero no se dan cuenta de que yo también soy un ser humano, y de que a pesar de que no me importa la publicidad ni la opinión de los demás hacia mí, el hecho de no poder salir a la calle sin que termines con moretones y heridas internas, lastima. Si antes era una solitaria, ahora lo soy todavía más; ya ni siquiera veo ni me comunico con mis amigos; los amigos góticos que tenía ya no quieren hablarme ni estar cerca de mi porque dicen que cambie, que la Gwen que ellos conocían no se hubiera dejado vencer tan fácilmente, dicen que me volví muy frágil; y por el otro lado, los amigos que hice en la isla me odian de igual forma. LeShawna aun piensa que golpear a Harold con una pala y hacer un trato con el equipo contrario estuvo mal; a Bridgette, Owen y DJ les doy igual, no me llaman ni me escriben; Cody me manda mensajes de vez en cuando, preguntándome si alguna vez saldría con él, algunos mensajes son tiernos y dulces, y otros simplemente pervertidos; y Duncan, él me llama o mensajea de vez en cuando, pero tiene que hacerlo a escondidas de Courtney, ya que si esta llega a enterarse que tiene cualquier tipo de contacto con migo hace todo un drama y deja de hablarle a Duncan hasta por una semana.

-¡Gwen, mamá dice que si vuelves a faltar a la escuela tendrá que enviarte a un internado! –Grito mi hermano desde afuera de mi habitación.

-¡Dile que no me importa, no saldré nunca más de mi habitación! –le dije yo. De verdad no quería salir nunca más; la depresión en la que me encontraba era muy profunda, nadie me comprendía ni me apoyaban, ni siquiera mi familia, si alguien intentaba acercarse a la casa les arrojaban verduras podridas, rayaban sus autos, o les hacían alguna otra travesura. Para mi madre y hermano vivir conmigo era una tortura; solo les causaba sufrimiento y dificultades, por ello mismo ni siquiera intentaban consolarme ni preguntar por mis problemas ni por mi profunda aflicción.

Así lo decidí, decidí que nunca lograría ser nada en la vida con todo el mundo en mi contra, lo único que haría sería provocar dolor a los que amo: decidí acabar con mi vida.

**Punto de vista de Duncan**

Estaba recostando en mi cama, con la computadora encendida, viendo algunas revistas que no eran exactamente de autos, cuando de repente escuche un sonido que venía de la computadora: me había llegado un correo de Gwen. Pensé que era preferible leerlo rápidamente ahora, contestarlo y borrar toda la evidencia a dejarlo para después con la posibilidad de que Courtney se diese cuenta; me dirigí a la computadora y lo que leí me dejo perplejo y con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Duncan:

He decidido escribirte a ti ya que considero que eres la única persona que me estima lo suficiente para dejarme ir. Primero que nada necesito que sepas que eres el mejor amigo que he tenido y te amo; si así es, te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo, pero por tu incondicional amor por Courtney decidí que lo mejor era esconder mi amor en lo profundo de mi misma y quedarme en la soledad. Últimamente no he hecho más que causarle daño a los que me rodean por el simple hecho de estar conocerme o tener cualquier tipo de contacto con migo; he meditado mucho y creo que lo mejor es ponerle fin a mi vida. Si te interesa saber, mi cuerpo yacerá en el rio debajo del puente de la carretera #126, la que está cerca de mi escuela. Adiós para siempre.

-Gwen."

Al terminar de leer esto salí corriendo de mi casa, me subí al auto de mi padre sin licencia, celular o dinero, puse la velocidad máxima y Salí disparado a hacia el puente que menciono Gwen; ella vivía a unas dos horas a velocidad normal. "_Tengo que salvarla, tengo que, es la mejor amiga que he tenido, es una gran persona, divertida, talentosa, bonita y… también la amo."_

**Punto de vista de Gwen**

Era medianoche, había escapado de mi casa en el auto de mamá, conduje durante unos minutos, me estacione justo a la mitad del puente y camine hacia la orilla; por suerte los fondos gubernamentales eran escasos y el puente no era muy seguro. Me paré al borde del puente, respirando por última vez, viendo el panorama, las estrellas, preguntándome que sería de mí después de esto. Cerré los ojos, estaba dispuesta a saltar cuando escuche un auto que frenó de repente casi chocando, me exalte y retrocedí un poco, cayendo en el asbesto del puente. Del auto salió Duncan.

-¡Gwen! –Grito él con todas sus fuerzas. – ¡Por favor Gwen, no hagas esto! –Duncan corrió a abrazarme, las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, yo también comencé a llorar –Gwen te amo, no me dejes, por favor.

-¿De verdad? –Pregunte sollozando, muy sorprendida.

-Si, Gwen, de verdad. Por favor, déjame llevarte con migo. –Dijo él.

-No-no puedo hacerte esto Duncan… ni a ti… ni a tu familia… ensuciarían su casa, los-los insultarían, les arrojarían cosas… simplemente no lo pue-puedo permitir. –Dije entre sollozos

-Se que estas pasando por momentos muy difíciles, pero yo te ayudare a superarlo, prometo que te ayudare a que todos te perdonen, pero por favor, no me dejes solo. –Dijo, justo antes de besarme. Fue el mejor beso que jamás haya recibido, lleno de sensaciones, de emociones, de pasión, simplemente indescriptible. Pronto las lagrimas pasaron de ser de dolor y angustia a gozo y plenitud.

-¿Estás seguro de que puedo ir contigo? –Pregunte.

-Por supuesto. –Dijo. Duncan aun tenía lágrimas en los ojos y estaba un tanto exaltado. No estaba segura si lo que hacíamos era correcto o no, pero él me amaba, yo se que era verdad, y nada mas importaba.

Subimos al auto, la tensión fue disminuyendo poco a poco, conversábamos y reíamos, realmente me sentía mucho mejor. Era un tanto extraño que después de un momento tan dramático que casi terminó en tragedia, ahora estuviésemos tan normales como siempre. Ya estábamos por llegar a la casa de Duncan cuando éste se desvió.

-¿A dónde vamos? –Pregunte.

-¿Sabías que Courtney vive a una media hora de mi casa? –Pregunto él.

-¿Vamos a ir a ver a tu novia? –Pregunte un tanto triste y desilucionada.

-No, **yo** voy a ir a ver a mi futura ex novia. –Respondió el.

-¿Vas a terminar con Courtney? –Pregunte perpleja.

-Quiero hacer las cosas bien, Gwen. –Respondió.

-¿Si entiendes que si terminas con ella, además de que lo fans me odiaran aún mas a mí, también te odiaran a ti? –Pregunte.

-Al menos pasaremos por ello juntos, y no te preocupes, que ya se me ocurrirá algo para hacer que todos esos hijos de perra dejen de molestar. –Dijo. Continuamos conversando hasta que finalmente llegamos. –No tardo nada. –Me dijo; y cumplió su promesa, se escabullo dentro de la casa por una ventana; no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando comenzaron algunos gritos y al parecer algo se rompio, se encendieron algunas luces y Duncan salió corriendo por la puerta delantera. Este se subió al auto y nos fuimos rápidamente de la Casa de Courtney.

-¿Te lastimó? –Le pregunte.

-Nah, ya estoy acostumbrado.-Dijo Duncan –Ya que estoy libre de Courtney, Gwen, ¿serías mi novia?

-Jeje, ¿así, de hachazo? -Pregunté.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? –Me preguntó.

-Nada... yo sólo decía. –Respondí.

-¿Entonces? –Pregunto.

-Sí –Respondí con una sonrisa radiante en mi rostro.

¿Sí? –Pregunto él con una sonrisa aun más grande.

-¿Qué no quedo claro? –Dije riendo un poco.

-Te amo Gwen. –Dijo en un tono apacible, sincero y profundo.

-También te amo. –Respondí yo de igual manera. Si ayer amaba a Duncan profundamente, ahora lo adoro con una pasión e intensidad aun mayor; Duncan me había rescatado de aquella triste soledad y depresión en la que me encontraba: le debía la vida.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. No malos coments, porfavor :)**


	2. Un grave error

**Primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que leen y dejan reviews, y también a los que no dejan. No tienen idea del gozo que provoca en mí el saber que mi historia es de su agrado.**

**TD/A/WT no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Punto de vista de Gwen**

Llegamos a la casa de Duncan alrededor de las 5:00 am. Abrimos la puerta y nos encontramos con dos personas sentadas en la sala: un hombre y una mujer. La mujer estaba sollozando, y el hombre lucía muy molesto. La mujer era alta, delgada, rubia, con ojos azules iguales a los de Duncan, tenía una tez de ser una persona agradable y dulce; el hombre era alto, un tanto viejo, con ojos negros, muy parecido a Duncan, sólo que se observaba a simple vista que su personalidad era completamente opuesta a la de su hijo, se notaba que el hombre estaba amargado y no tenía sentido del humor. La madre de Duncan corrió a abrazarlo, muy aliviada, en cabio su padre se cruzo de brazos y fríamente le pregunto -¿Dónde estabas y quién es esa?

-_Ella_ es mi novia, Gwen y -¿Qué paso con Courtney? –Interrumpió el padre de Duncan.

-Terminé con ella –Comenzó Duncan. –Gwen está pasando por una situación… complicada, ¿Puede quedarse con nosotros hoy?

-¿Crees que dejare que otro de tus vándalos amiguitos se quede aquí?, ya sabes lo que paso la última vez, el tal "Puck" casi incendia todo vecindario, así que saca a tu gótica amiguita de aquí. –Respondió su padre. Me sentí muy desdichada, en este momento mi autoestima no era la más alta de todas, por lo que realmente me afectaron sus palabras. Sentí las lagrimas venir, pero no quería parecer débil, e hice todo para no dejarlas ir.

-¡Lawrence! -Gritó la madre de Duncan mientras soltaba a este último. Ella se acercó a Lawrence y le susurró algo. No pude escuchar nada de lo que le dijo, pero éste escucho atentamente sus palabras y parecía estar algo impactado. Cuando la madre de Duncan concluyó, Lawrence salió de la habitación refunfuñando un poco.

-Duncan, ¿puedes ir a tu habitación por favor? –Le pidió amable y dulcemente su madre a Duncan. Éste estaba un poco estresado por la reacción de su padre hacia mí. -¿Y qué pasa con Gwen? –Preguntó Duncan.

-No te preocupes por ella, estará bien, sólo necesito hablar a solas con ella. –Dijo su madre.

-Está bien. –Dijo Duncan de mala gana y se fue de la habitación. La madre de Duncan se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala. Su casa sí que era hermosa. La sala tenía hermosos cuadros de pintura moderna, algunos adornos y mesas, lámparas, alfombras, todo de excelente marca y calidad. -¿Por qué no te sientas, cariño? –Me dijo atentamente su madre.

-Gracias. ¿Cómo logró que le hiciera caso?–Pregunté y me senté a su lado. Aquel sillón era bastante cómodo. La madre de Duncan rió un poco. –Es una habilidad que se adquiere con los años. La clave es usar las palabras correctas y de la mejor manera según la situación. –Dijo. Yo aún estaba un poco nerviosa por lo que pudiese ocurrir después, sin embargo, aquella mujer me inspiraba una ternura y confianza que ni mi misma madre me provocaba.

-Bueno, Gwen, primero que nada, mi nombre es Clara. –Comenzó Clara – Porque no hacemos esto, primero yo te digo lo que sé sobre lo que te está pasando ahora, y luego tú me dices lo demás, ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien. –Dije.

-Ok, bueno, sé por lo que ví en Isla del Drama que eres gótica y un tanto solitaria, tuviste un novio llamado Trent que se obsesionó contigo y el número 9 y terminaron, que la mayoría de los fans del programa se enojaron contigo. Duncan también me ha contado algunas otras cosas sobre ti y dice que eres su mejor amiga, pero esa no es la parte importante... –Decía Clara. _"¿Duncan me considera su mejor amiga y habla mucho de mí?" _-… Acerca de lo que paso hoy, lo único que sé es que un momento estábamos todos durmiendo, y al siguiente se escuchó la cochera abriéndose, y no estaban ni Duncan ni el auto de Lawrence.

-Pues… -Comencé. -es un poco complicado. Últimamente he tenido demasiados problemas, entonces decidí hacer algo drástico y pensé en quitarme la vida… –Clara escuchaba atentamente a mis palabras, cuando mencione lo del suicidio, ella se mostró decepcionada, pero no me interrumpió ni me regaño, cosa que sé que mi madre si hubiese hecho. -… Así que fuimos a casa de Courtney, Duncan rompió con ella y me pidió que fuera su novia. –Concluí.

-Duncan fue una gran persona por hacer lo que hizo, debes valorarlo mucho.-Dijo Clara. Ella no tenía idea de cuánto apreciaba lo que Duncan hizo por mí.

-¿Entonces si puedo quedarme aquí? –Pregunté.

-¡Seguro! es Domingo, y son las 5:30, Debes tener sueño. –Dijo Clara.

-Sólo un poco. –Respondí. Aunque realmente estaba agotada.

-Te llevaré a la habitación de invitados. –Dijo. – ¿Pero no quieres llamarle a tu madre primero?, de seguro estará preocupada. –Preguntó. Conociendo lo distraída que es mi madre, no se daría cuenta de que no estaba sino como hasta las 11:00, más o menos. –Le enviare un mensaje. –Dije. A continuación Clara me condujo por las escaleras y sobre un pasillo; había cinco puertas, dos a la derecha, dos a la izquierda y una al fondo. No fue difícil averiguar que la de Duncan era la segunda a la izquierda, pues era la única que tenía un letrero de "no molestar". La segunda habitación de la derecha era la habitación de invitados. Era pequeña y sencilla, sólo tenía una cama, un armario, un buró, una alfombra y algunas decoraciones más. Clara me dejó a solas, y pronto caí rendida. Había sido una larga y complicada noche, y lo único que quería hacer era descansar un poco.

Al despertar ví mi celular.¡Eran pasadas de las 10:00 y tenía más de 20 llamadas perdidas de mi madre!, había olvidado enviarle un mensaje y que había dejado el celular en silencio. _"¿Realmente le importo a mi madre?_" Le llame inmediatamente y ella respondió muy alterada. -¡Gwen! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Ya iba a llamar a la policía!

-Tranquilízate, mamá –Comencé. -Estoy bien, sólo necesitaba un tiempo alejada de casa. Estaré en casa antes de que termine el día… -¿Cómo que antes de que termine el día? ¡Regresa a casa en este instante Gwendolyn! –Interrumpió mi madre.

-Por favor, mamá, estoy bien, estoy en casa de Duncan y –Comencé. -¿Qué demonios estás haciendo allá? –Preguntó.

-Escúchame, últimamente he tenido muchos problemas, así que, podrías por favor dejar que me quede aquí sólo por hoy. –Dije. Mi voz comenzaba a sonar molesta. Hace unas horas habría muerto de no ser por Duncan, y mi madre no hacía más que regañarme.

-¿Están los padres de Duncan ahí? –Preguntó.

-Sí mamá. –Respondí.

-Necesito hablar con ellos. –Dijo.

-Ok. –Dije. Bajé las escaleras y fui hasta el comedor. Allí estaban Lawrence, Clara y Duncan desayunando. Obviamente no le diría a Lawrence que hablara con mi madre.

-Emm, Clara, mi mamá quiere hablar contigo. –Dije.

-Sí, no hay problema, pásamela. –Dijo Clara levantandose. Le pase el teléfono y comenzaron a conversar.

-Buenos días, soy la madre de Duncan, Clara… Sí… Uhum… No… Sí, ningún problema… hasta luego. –Clara colgó el teléfono. Durante toda la corta conversación ella sonó muy delicada y amable.

-Tu madre accedió a que te quedes aquí por el resto del día. –Me dijo devolviéndome el teléfono.

-Aún no entiendo como lo haces. –Dije sutilmente. Ella sólo sonrió.

-Debes tener hambre, ¿por qué no te sientas a desayunar? -Dijo.

-Muchas gracias. –Dije. Me senté en medio de Clara y Duncan. Éste último me sonrió un poco. Yo le sonreí también.

-Sírvete lo que quieras. Hay leche, jugo, galletas, huevo, café… estás en tu casa. –Dijo Clara. Lawrence se veía muy incomodo con mi presencia, pero no decía nada; imagino que tenía algo que ver con lo que le dijo su esposa. Lawrence se apresuró a terminar su café y se retiró de la mesa sin decir una palabra.

-No le hagas caso a mi padre –Me susurró Duncan. –Me odia a mí y a todos mis amigos. –Concluyó. Yo le sonreí un poco, pero no me sentía del todo bien, es decir, que el padre de tu novio te odie siempre es un problema. Terminamos de desayunar, ayudé a la madre de Duncan a escombrar un poco, hablamos un rato, y más tarde, los padres de Duncan se fueron a la comisaría debido a que todos los oficiales tenían una reunión importante. Cuando el auto arrancó me sentí aliviada, me desplomé en el sillón y suspiré. Duncan se sentó a mi lado y me cogió en sus brazos.

-¿Estás bien Gwen? –Preguntó.

-Sí. Sólo un poco alterada, es todo. –Respondí.

-¿Ya viste la nueva película de terror que recién se estrenó? –Me preguntó.

-¿Sangrientas historias de ultratumba? –Pregunté. Él asintió. –No. He querido ir a verla desde que escuché de ella, pero no me ha dado tiempo.

-Pues da la casualidad que yo tengo dos boletos para la función de las 2:00. –Dijo. En mi rostrose ilumino una gran sonrisa llena de entusiasmo.

-Sabía que te gustaría. –Dijo. Yo sabía que no pudo haber adquirido dos boletos en tan poco tiempo ni tan repentiname.

-¿Y para quién era originalmente el otro boleto? –Pregunté, imaginando la respuesta. Duncan lo medito unos momentos y luego habló.

-Mmm… para Courtney… aunque a ella ni siquiera le gustan ese tipo de películas. –Dijo nerviosamente, como si esperara que lo regañase o me enojase, cosa que no iba a pasar, porque entendía perfectamente que tenía apenas unas horas que estábamos juntos. El se tranquilizo al ver que no tuve ninguna reacción negativa.

-Pues falta como media hora –Comencé. –Deberíamos irnos ya.

-De acuerdo cariño. –Dijo. Salimos de la casa y tomamos el auto de Clara. Llegamos al cine y conversamos mientras esperábamos el comienzo de la película, nos burlamos un rato de algunas personas que pasaban usando ropa que consideramos ridícula, y por alguna razón muchas personas se nos quedaban viendo, e incluso algunas nos lanzaban miradas de desaprobación y desprecio. Cuando la película finalmente comenzó entramos a la sala. Nos pasamos toda la película riendo de los burdos efectos y de las escenas más sangrientas y grotescas, y también burlándonos de las personas que continuamente volteaban a vernos y decían "Shhhh", lo cual sólo provacaba que rieramos y hablaramos más fuerte. Al salir de la sala vimos a muchas personas secreteándose y enviando mensajes. Nos sentamos en una banca pública en frente de cine. El momento era tan perfecto, sentía una paz en mi interior que no había sentido desde hacía un buen tiempo; entonces comenzamos a besarnos. Grave error. Fue allí donde comenzó la verdadera pesadilla: empezaron los flashes, las cámaras, y una gran multitud de caza recompensas y fans alterados. _"¿Por qué? __¿POR QUÉ?_ "

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado ;)**

**(P.D. ¿A alguien se le ocurre un buen apellido para Duncan y Gwen? Es que soy pésima escogiendo apellidos XD)**


	3. Entrevistas

**De nuevo, gracias por los reviews ;) Espero les guste el capítulo.**

**TDI/A/WT no me pertenecen.**

**

* * *

**

**Punto de vista de Duncan**

"¿Desde cuándo están juntos?" "¿Qué pasó con Courtney?" "¡Eres una maldita!" "¿cómo pudieron?" "¡¿Porqué?" se escuchaba las voces de cientos de personas molestas e intrigadas; reporteros, y gente entrometida que quería saber lo que pasaba. Gwen se veía muy nerviosa y parecía que iba a colapsar en cualquier momento. Volteó a verme con lagrimas en los ojos, como implorándome que hiciese algo. La tomé del brazo y me levanté. –¡Sin comentarios! –Decía mientras nos abría paso entre la multitud. Los reporteros nos siguieron todo el camino hasta el auto. Algunos fans comenzaron a arrojarnos cosas, lo que tenían a la mano, piedras, palos, etc. Finalmente logramos llegar y subir al auto, pero como había tantas personas obstruyendo el paso, no pudimos movernos de donde estábamos. Gwen comenzó a sollozar, por suerte los vidrios estaban polarizados y al menos los reporteros no podrían tomar fotos.

-Sabía que algo así pasaría –dijo Gwen.

-Tranquilízate, por favor. –Dije tratando de consolarla.

-¡Nunca le digas a una mujer que se tranquilice, eso sólo nos estresa más! –Dijo un tanto enfadada.

-Lo siento, yo… -Comencé. Reflexione unos segundos y luego abrí la puerta.

-¿Qué haces? –Preguntó.

-Te hice una promesa. –Dije mientras salía del auto y volvía a cerrar la puerta. Todos comenzaron a preguntar al mismo tiempo, a filmar y a tomar fotos.

- Si respondo a todas sus preguntas, ¿prometen que se irán y nos dejarán en paz? –Pregunté gritando. Todos callaron y algunos reporteros alzaron la mano. Yo señalé a uno castaño, delgado y con lentes.

-¿Qué sucedió con Courtney? –Preguntó.

-Ella y yo terminamos… ayer. –Respondí mientras grababan y tomaban nota.

-¿Es verdad que Gwen y tu sostenían un romance a espaldas de Courtney? –Preguntó un reportero bajito y regordete.

-¡Claro que no! -Respondí enojado.

-¿Acaso vas a decirme que apenas te diste cuenta de que te gustaba Gwen hoy? –Dijo el mismo reportero.

-Pues siempre me ha gustado Gwen, pero apenas ayer me di cuenta de lo que en realidad sentía por ella; yo nuca engañaría a Courtney.

-¿Y qué es eso exactamente? –Preguntó el reportero.

-¿Qué es qué? –Pregunté confundido.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes en verdad por Gwen? –Respondió. No estaba seguro de que responder, estaba muy seguro de lo que sentía por Gwen, pero decirlo en televisión nacional…

-Gwen es mi mejor amiga, ella es el tipo de chica que nunca se asustaría en una película de terror, una chica que no se preocupa por su apariencia y aún así es hermosa, una chica que pude hacerte reír a carcajadas; ella es simplemente mi mejor amiga. Es lo mejor que tengo en la vida. –Respondí. Se escucharon algunos "awws" por parte de la multitud. Una reportera rubia y alta alzó la mano. Le di la palabra.

-¿No te sientes mal por Courtney? –Preguntó.

-Supongo que sí, pero ella es una chica fuerte. No tardará mucho en olvidarme y encontrará a alguien para ella.

-¿Y Gwen porqué no salió? –Preguntó ésta.

-Ella no se sentía… dispuesta ¿Podrían dejarnos ir ya? –Pregunté. Se escucharon algunos quejidos, pero la gente finalmente comenzó a irse. Estaba a punto de entrar al auto cuando recordé algo.

-Y otra cosa –Comencé mientras algunos reporteros voltearon a verme. –Gwen es la menos culpable en esto, si quieren lanzarle verdura o maldecir a alguien, que sea a mí. –Concluí. Entré al auto, donde estaba Gwen con una mirada muy extraña en su rostro. No lucía molesta o triste, sin embargo tampoco lucía feliz, era extraño; tenía un brillo refulgente en los ojos y una leve sonrisa. Se veía simplemente radiante.

-Gracias… Lamento haber causado todo esto y–Comenzó.

-¡No Gwen! No te preocupes, eres mi novia y tengo que defenderte siempre. –Dije. Ella me sonrió. Yo arranqué el auto y nos pusimos en camino a mi casa. Hubo un silencio incomodo por unos minutos.

-¿No te encantó la parte en que los vampiros salen de las catacumbas y destruyen todo a su paso? –Preguntó Gwen algo entusiasmada, rompiendo el silencio. Yo sonreí.

-Aunque en definitiva la parte en que el acecino serial descuartizó a la pareja que se besaba fue lo mejor. –Dije. Ella rió un poco. Continuamos hablando por el resto del viaje, La tensión y preocupación habían desaparecido. Al llegar a mi casa subimos a mi habitación, escuchamos música, vimos televisión, comimos papas fritas, nos besamos –y bastante- y más tarde llegaron mis padres. Mi mamá nos pidió que bajáramos a comer. Mi padre se pasó de largo mirando con desprecio a Gwen, lo cual me molestó bastante.

Estaba a punto de comer un sándwich de jamón cuando escuché un grito.

-¡Gwen, Duncan, vengan pronto! –Grito mamá. Corrimos hasta la sala. La televisión estaba encendida y el programa "cazadores de celebridades" estaba mostrando un segmento especial.

_*En cazadores de celebridades*_

Courtney estaba llorando amargamente. Una mujer rubia, delgada, con grandes arracadas y un vestido rojo la consolaba.

-Yo lo amaba, Blaineley. –dijo Courtney sollozando.

-¿Crees que Gwen tuvo la culpa? –preguntó Blaineley.

-N-no. Sé que a-ahora Du-Duncan y Gwen serán feli-ces juntos y yo… yo –Courtney dijo, y comenzó a llorar aún más.

-Todos te poyamos, Courtney, Tienes miles de fans de tu lado. –Blaineley dijo.

-Gracias. –Le dijo Courtney.

_*En la sala de Duncan*_

-¿Crees que lo dijo en serio? –Preguntó Gwen.

-No estoy seguro. –Respondí.

-Duncan, ya es muy tarde, creo que deberías llevar a Gwen a su casa. –Dijo mamá.

-De acuerdo. –Respondí. Gwen se despidió de mamá y nos fuimos en su auto hasta su casa. Ella se veía afligida. Últimamente sus emociones eran muy cambiantes y era entendible, ya que pasaba por momentos muy difíciles.

-Tengo miedo, Duncan. –Dijo Gwen.

-¿Miedo?, ¿tu?, Gwendolyn Benson –Dije un poco burlón.

-No confío mucho en Courtney. Creo que trama algo. –Dijo.

-Tal vez, pero no queda nada más que hacer. Además estoy de tu lado, y ya te prometí que no dejaré que nadie te haga daño, y eso incluye a Courtney –Dije.

-Supongo… -Dijo Gwen un tanto insegura.

Después de un largo viaje, llegamos a casa de Gwen y tocamos a la puerta. La madre de Gwen abrió y la abrazó.

-Muchas gracias por traerla. Espero verte pronto. Que te vaya bien. –Me dijo mientras prácticamente empujaba a su hija al interior de la casa, y luego cerró la puerta. Suspiré y me fui.

**Punto de Vista de Gwen**

Mi madre me empujó adentro de la casa y ni siquiera me dio tiempo de despedirme de Duncan. Me dio un sermón que duró alrededor de media hora; como si realmente me importase lo que mi madre me dice. Luego subí a mi habitación, puse música en un volumen que mi madre considera "inadecuado" y me deje caer en mi cama con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, recordando las dulces palabras que dijo Duncan a los reporteros. Escuché cada palabra que él dijo, y fue maravilloso. Era como si nada pudiera arruinar mi día.

A la mañana siguiente me puse mi ropa habitual, mi maquillaje, desayuné y me fui a la escuela. Había muchas miradas en mí, la mayoría de desaprobación, pero qué más daba, si para tener un magnifico novio tenía que soportar un poco de odio de parte de las multitudes, lo soportaría. En las clases estuve sola, como siempre, y no me molestaba realmente, sin embargo, en el almuerzo las cosas se tornaron diferentes.

-Gwen, ¿de casualidad no viste cazadores de celebridades ayer? –Preguntó una chica a la que no recordaba haber visto antes.

-¿Quién eres? –Pregunté.

-Me llamo Lily; y tú eres la chica destrozaste el corazón de Courtney, ella es tan buena persona. Ni siquiera te culpó. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Duncey? –Dijo ella.

-Disculpa, ¿Duncey? –Pregunté desorientada.

-Así es como le llamamos a Duncan y Courtney como pareja, Duncey. –Dijo ella.

-De acuerdo… lamento si eres fan de "Duncey", pero Duncan y yo también somos personas, y las personas se enamoran y a veces cambian de opinión. Duncan es grandioso y es mi mejor amigo, ¿lo entiendes? –Pregunté.

-Claro que lo entiendo. –Dijo Lily mientras se levantaba, Ella tomó la ensalada que estaba comiendo y me la arrojó en la cara. Luego se fue. "Creo que el drama nunca terminara" pensé. Lo que me mantenía fuerte en ese tipo de momentos era Duncan. El día pareció eterno, pero como todo principio tiene fin, finalmente pude regresar a mi casa. Cuando regresé me encontré con lo que menos me esperaba encontrarme: una chica morena, con cabello mediano, sentada en mi sala, sosteniendo una taza de té.

-Hola Gwen –Dijo Courtney.

* * *

**Lamento la tardanza y que el capítulo sea tan corto. Prometo subir el próximo capítulo pronto… bueno, lo que yo considero pronto… XD  
**

**(Y gracias a NekoNight por ayudarme a escoger los apellidos ;)  
**


	4. Las Sabias Palabras De Bridgette

**Punto de Vista de Gwen  
**

Courtney estaba sentada en mi sala, bebiendo té como las princesas y damas de Inglaterra lo beben, cruzada de piernas, como si fuera su propia casa.

-¿Como rayos entraste Courtney? –Pregunté confundida y exaltada.

-Hola igualmente. –Comenzó Courtney un poco irritada. -Simple. Tu madre me abrió la puerta, y es una muy linda persona, déjame decirte. –Terminó, con toda la serenidad del mundo.

-¿Dónde está? –Pregunté.

-¿Tu madre? En la cocina, creo que iba a preparar unas… -Comenzó ella. Antes de que pudiera terminar, salí disparada a la cocina donde mi madre horneaba unas galletas.

-¡Madre! –Grité enfurecida.

-Gwen, ¿pero que te ocurre? ¿Por qué estas tan enojada? –Preguntó mi madre.

-¿Cómo es posible que dejaras entrar a Courtney a la casa? ¿Qué tal si intenta matarme o a ti? ¿Qué tal si encontraba mi diario o algo con lo cual vengarse? –Dije gritando muy alterada.

-Ella parecía una jovencita muy linda y educada, preguntó por ti y yo la invite a pasar. –Dijo mientras seguía preparando galletas.

-Pero… yo… ella… ella me odia… y… -Balbuceé y regresé a la sala.

-¿Qué cosa quieres Courtney? –Pregunté severamente.

-La verdad, Gwen, vine aquí a decirte que no te guardo ningún rencor y que te perdono. Espero que seas muy feliz con Duncan. -Dijo

-¿Y qué hay de todo el llanto y el drama en "cazadores de celebridades"? –Pregunté.

-Eso te da mucha publicidad y fans, yo gano fans, tú y Duncan los pierden. Es bueno para todos, o al menos para mí… Quiero ser mejor persona ahora. –Respondió sonriendo.

-Y mejor persona es quedarte de brazos cruzados sin decirle a la prensa ¡Que ni Duncan ni yo hicimos nada malo! –Dije gritando la última parte. Normalmente no me enojo tan fácilmente, pero intenten vivir odiada por varios meses, luego estar a punto de suicidarte por tanto odio, y finalmente ¿ganar más odio? Ya estoy harta.

-Tranquilízate, Gwen, tú no tienes idea del _mucho_ daño que puedo causar cuando quiero venganza, pero esta vez no haré nada. Solo dejaré que el mundo gire y el karma siga su curso. Te veré luego de acuerdo. –Dijo y se levantó. En eso mi madre entró en la habitación con una charola de galletas en la mano.

-¿Te vas tan pronto? –preguntó.

-Sí, lo lamento, pero soy una mujer muy ocupada. Fue un placer conocerla. –Respondió Courtney.

-¿No quieres una galleta? –Preguntó.

-Muchas gracias. –Dijo mientras tomaba una galleta de la charola. –Nos vemos luego. -Ella comió la galleta y salió de la casa. Yo estaba bastante perpleja por lo sucedido. Todo el mundo seguía odiándome y a ella no le importaba. Decidí encerrarme en mi habitación como de costumbre. Leía una revista cuando sonó el teléfono: era Bridgette.

-¿Hola? –Dije.

-Hola Gwen. ¿Cómo estás? –Preguntó.

-Bien, gracias. Ya tenía mucho tiempo que no hablábamos. –Dije.

-Lo sé. Últimamente los he visto mucho por televisión a ti, Duncan y Courtney. -Dijo. Suspire.

-No me digas, te sientes mal por tu amiga Courtney y me llamaste para maldecirme. -Dije.

-¿De que estas hablando? Ambas son mis amigas, y te conozco, Gwen, sé que tú no te sientes mucho mejor que Courtney. –Dijo.

-¿De verdad quieres que te cuente? –Pregunte.

-Por favor. –Respondió.

-Bueno… Pues para no hacerte la historia larga, me deprimí mucho hace unos días y decidí suicidarme, no sin antes enviarle una carta a Duncan diciéndole cuanto lo amaba, el me rescató, terminó con Courtney y se convirtió en mi novio. Hoy llegó Courtney diciendo que me perdonaba, pero que no me ayudaría ante la prensa, y a cada minuto que pasa, la gente solo me odia más. –Dije.

-¿Y porque estas triste? –Preguntó.

-¿Qué no me escuchaste? –Pregunté.

-Tienes el novio que querías y su ex novia te perdonó. Eres famosa, tienes una casa, familia y amigos, ¿Qué más puedes querer? –Dijo. Reflexione unos segundos sus palabras.

-Pero que la prensa te siga a diario y que tus anti-fans te insulten y lastimen es muy difícil. –Dije. Bridgette rio levemente. -¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Es solo que eso le pasa a toda la gente "famosa". –Decía Bridgette. -A Geoff y a mí nos siguen los paparazzi todo el tiempo, nunca podemos tener una cita en paz.

-¿Y por cita te refieres a besarse? –Interrumpí.

-Puedes decirlo de esa manera… y además hay muchas personas que nos molestan de vez en cuando, más a Geoff, a veces incluso le arrojan cosas. Muchos lo odian por su nuevo trabajo, ¿Ya sabías que es conductor de algunas entrevistas en cazadores de celebridades?

-No, no lo sabía. –Dije despacio. Tal vez ella tenía razón, una vez famoso y metido en escándalos, ya nunca te dejarían en paz los medios y siempre habrían personas que te odien. A veces hay que aprender a sobrellevarlo.

-¿Gwen, sigues allí? –Preguntó.

-¿Qué? A, sí. Gracias. –Dije.

-¿Gracias por qué? –Preguntó.

-Me ayudaste mucho. –Respondí.

-¿Y ya estas mejor? –Preguntó

-Sí. –Dije.

-Entonces me voy, que mi mamá quiere que la acompañe a comprar algo de ropa. –Dijo.

-Está bien. Cuídate. –Dije.

-Tu igual. Adiós. –Dijo y luego colgó.

Gracias a Bridgette ahora tenía un problema menos. Sabía que a Duncan no le importaba lo que dijera la gente, y ahora a mi tampoco. Mi vida no era tan mala como yo pensaba hace unas noches. Tal vez nunca hubo una verdadera razón para deprimirme.

* * *

Pasaron las semanas y la gente se acostumbraba cada vez más a la idea de mí y Duncan juntos, no es que les gustara mucho, pero era más fácil de lo que era al principio. Las cosas iban mejorando cada vez más, todos los fines de semana me veía con Duncan, íbamos al cine, a la playa, hasta una vez me llevó a verlo hacer "skate" con sus amigos, y era muy bueno por cierto. Todo parecía hasta cierto punto normal, ya sólo quedaba un pequeño problema: la familia de Duncan. En el tiempo que llevábamos juntos, había conocido a sus dos hermanos, a unos tíos y, por supuesto, a su padre y madre, y la única a la que le simpatizaba era a su madre. Creo que Lawrence tenía influencia en su familia, y yo aún no lograba entender la razón por la cual me odiaba tanto.

Cierto día, Duncan y yo íbamos a salir, el me recogió afuera de mi casa y me regresamos a su casa, ya que sorpresivamente olvidó su cartera allí.

-¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué hacen por aquí? –Preguntó Clara, quien traía vendado el brazo.

-Duncan dejó aquí todo su dinero. ¿Qué le pasó a su brazo? –Pregunté.

-Me accidente cuando perseguía a un criminal, y Lawrence se lastimó la pierna. –Respondió.

-Ya veo… -Dije. Duncan, mientras tanto buscaba en los cajones su cartera. Entonces sonó el celular de Clara. Era un mensaje. Ella lo leyo y se mostro alterada por lo que decía.

-Pu… ¡Maldita Sea! ¡Duncan, ven para acá! –Gritó enojada.

-¿Qué pasó? –Pregunté temiendo que hubiera sucedido algo que regresara a Duncan al reformatorio.

-¿Ahora qué hice? –Preguntó Duncan.

-No hiciste nada, cariño, es solo que tengo que ir a declarar al jurado en menos de diez minutos o anularan un caso muy importante. Necesito que me lleves allá. –Dijo Clara. Duncan me miró y tomó las llaves del auto. Ambos salieron apresurados y yo los seguí.

-Gwen, ¿podría pedirte un favor? –Pregunto dulcemente Clara.

-¿Cuál? –Pregunté.

-Lawrence está delicado y no quiero que se quede solo, ¿Puedes quedarte a cuidarlo? –preguntó. ¿Estaba bromeando verdad? Lo que menos quería hacer era quedarme a escuchar quejarse al molesto padre de Duncan, pero si no podía levantarse por su pierna lastimada, tal vez podría descubrir porque es tan amargado y porque nos odia tanto a ambos.

-Supongo que sí. –Dije.

-Maravilloso, regresamos en unas cuatro horas. –Dijo.

-¿Cuatro? –Pregunté algo arrepentida de haber aceptado.

-Ya sabes que eso de juicios y papeleo es muy tardado. –Respondió y se fue, sin dejarme decir una palabra más. Subí a su habitación, donde él estaba viendo televisión. El volteó a verme con desprecio.

* * *

**Y ese fue el capítulo 4... un poco corto, pero espero les haya gustado y les aviso que muy probablemente el próximo sea más largo y además el último :(, lo sé, pero tengo otros fics y algunas ideas para escibrir más fics DxG :D**

**Dejan review?**


End file.
